Death Match 25: Peacock VS Jaws
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's Skullgirls VS James Bond! Will JAws bite through Peacock's victory, or will Peacock paint the town red with Jaw's blood? Place your requests in the review section.


Tech: Metal. The densest metal on Earth and makes up most of the periodic table.

Bullet: But what teachers DON'T tell us in school is that they can be used as F****** teeth! Like Jaws, the enemy of James Bond.

Tech: And Peacock, the Anti-Skullgirl Weapon!

Bullet: He's Tech and I'm Bullet!

Tech: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Match!

(Death Match logo)

 **Name: Patricia Watson**

 **Species: Biomechanical Weapon**

 **Age: 13**

 **Height: 4'6"**

 **Weight: 94 lbs.**

 **Occupation: Lab 8 Agent, Anti-Skullgirl Weapon**

Tech: Patricia Watson was an orphan. She has been sold into slavery, along with her friend and current Skullgirl, Marie Korbel, AKA Bloody Marie.

Bullet: She once stood up to her owners and they her her freedom, but NOT in the way she wanted it.

(Shows the part in the Peacock story intro where a Medici grunt gouges her eye out with his thumbs.)

Tech: She would have been 6 feet under if Dr. Avian, the scientist of New Meridian, haven't found her.

Bullet: When he found poor Patricia, she had her teeth pulverized, her eyes gouged out, and her arms and legs cut clean off.

Tech: So like a sane person would, he made her into the Anti-Skullgirl weapon, Project Peacock!

Bullet: She may be a kid, but she has some amazing feats!

 **FEATS**

 **Survived being mutilated by slavers**

 **Her soul endured being bonded with two Synthetic Parasites**

 **Mastered the powers of the Avery Unit and Argus System**

 **Is Lab 8's top agent**

 **Beat Double, who had turned into a clone of Peacock**

 **Defeated Valentine and Double working together**

 **Took on and defeated Marie, the Skullgirl**

 **Escaped the Final Atrium**

 **Destroyed the Skull Heart in her story ending**

 **Single-handedly murdered most members of the Medici Mafia in one day**

 **-The only ones left were Lorenzo and Black Dahlia**

 **In an alternate ending, confused the Skull Heart with her insane wishes**

 **Slaughtered the entire Cortez Circus band of hitmen by herself**

Tech: And she is, pretty streng in more ways than one!

 **PHYSICALITY**

 **Enhanced Strength**

 **-Lifted Lonesome Lenny, a bomb even bigger than she is**

 **Superhuman Speed**

 **-Can outrun explosions**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **-Tanked hits from the Skullgirl**

 **-Can use the top of her head to funnel out a shotgun blast with no ill effects**

 **-Survives punches that can turn rock into diamond**

 **-Has been smashed through walls without a scratch**

 **SKILLS**

 **Imgres by YellowFlash1234**

 **Insane and unpredictable**

 **-Helped by her summoning powers**

 **-Confused the Skull Heart**

 **-Her insanity prevents her from becoming a Skullgirl**

 **Extremely adaptable**

 **-With her summoning powers, wields multiple different weapons with ease**

 **Has exceptional knowledge of cartoons**

 **-Memorized every episode of every cartoon ever made**

 **Expert Fighter**

 **-Trained by Lab 5 for years in combat**

 **-Defeated most members of the Medici Mafia by herself**

Tech: She has been implanted by, not one, but TWO synthetic parasites! That would normally OBLITERATE a person's soul!

 **CYBERNETICS AND POWERS  
Used to fix Peacock's mutilated body  
Replace her arms, legs, bone structure, and some bodily organs  
-Mechanical limbs can be extended for longer reach  
Has the soul of Argus, a hundred-eyed giant, sealed inside of her bone structure**

Bullet: She has the most CARTOONY arsenal you EVER saw!

TEch: Well, she is based on the black-and-white Era of Television.

 **Rocket Boots**

 **-Used to fly**

 **Has a steel bear trap for jaws**

 **-Can be spat out to bite opponents**

 **Dress and hat act as bulletproof armor**

 **Theonite Cannon**

 **-Peacock's most powerful weapon**

 **-A cannon stored in Peacock's hat**

 **-Fires powerful beams of Theonite**

 **Weight Manipulation**

 **-Can change her weight at will**

Tech: The Eyes of Argus is commonly referred to as the Argus System. Now keep in mind, Argus is a 100 eyed giant that has been locked upo in her 'bone' structure for SOME reason!

 **EYES OF ARGUS**  
 **  
Also known as the Argus System**  
 **Eyes covering her mechanical arms**  
 **-Resemble the tail feathers of a peacock**  
 **-Much more are hidden under her outfit**  
 **Help her see, despite having no eyes**  
 **-Grants her omnidirectional sight  
Powered by Theonite, a powerful magical energy  
-Theonite stored in a hole in Peacock's spine**

 **Flexible**

 **-Can be stretched by Peacock**

 **Can fire Z-Rays from their pupils**

 **-Z-Rays are designed to disrupt a Skullgirl's essence**

 **-Destroyed the Skull Heart**

 **On Peacock's command, will extend out slightly to stab people**

Tech: Now, the Avery Unit is, really complex! Much more than the Argus System!

 **AVERY UNIT**

 **Synthetic parasite**

 **Takes the shape of a small fanged bird**

 **-Lives in Peacock's hat**

 **Grants a connection between Peacock's body and Lab 8**

 **-Lets Peacock summon anything from Lab 8 that she needs**

 **Summons consist of, but aren't limited to**

 **-Firearms, such as revolvers and shotguns**

 **-Cannons**

 **-Hammers**

 **-Chainsaws**

 **-Cream pies**

 **-Footballs**

 **-Burlap sacks**

 **-Steamrollers**

 **-Televisions**

 **-Anvils**

 **-Knives capable of slicing through steel**

 **-Cigars**

 **-A Kuribo's shoe from Super Mario Bros. 3**

 **-Portable holes that Peacock can teleport through**

 ***By forming one in her hat, Peacock can put her head through it and make it appear somewhere else**

 **-Banjos**

 **-Springboards**

 **-Boxing gloves**

 **-Spiked bats**

 **-Bowling balls**

 **-Teacups**

 **-Shoes**

 **-Sandbags**

 **-Fish**

 **-Safes**

 **-Sinks**

 **-Elephants**

 **-Pianos**

 **-Hsien Ko's Tenrai Ha**

 **-Moai statues**

 **-Fridges**

 **-Bottles**

 **-Flower pots**

Tech: Peacock is a mob boss, so she has a gang with her at all times.

 **PEACOCK'S GANG**

 **Peacock's imaginary friends**

 **Can be summoned to attack foes at will**

 **-Brought to life through the Avery Unit's reality warping**

 **George Bomb**

 **-A seemingly infinite supply of walking bombs**

 **Lonesome Lenny**

 **-A giant George Bomb**

 **Andy Anvil**

 **-A walking anvil**

 **-Skilled in boxing**

 **Tommy Ten-Tons**

 **-Anthropomorphic weight**

Tech: She has a ton of special moves, which help her in combat.

 **SPECIAL MOVES**

 **George's Day Out**

 **-Peacock tosses a George Bomb at her foe**

 **Boxcar George**

 **-Peacock sends a George Bomb driving at the opponent in a small car**

 **George At The Air Show**

 **-Peacock signals a George Bomb to fly at her foe in a small airplane**

 **The Hole Idea**

 **-Peacock falls down a portable hole, popping back out in a different location**

 **Fire in the Hole!**

 **-Peacock starts doing The Hole Idea, buts stops before falling in and places a George Bomb in the hole, the bomb popping out next to her foe**

 **Bang!**

 **-Fires a revolver, a BANG! flag popping out of it**

 **-Short-ranged and weak**

 **BANG!**

 **-Fires a revolver, a large blade emerging from it**

 **-Blades fired include the Buster Sword, the Fireseal, a giant shark knife, and a Gunblade**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 **-Fires up to three balls from her revolver**

 **-Can fire baseballs, bowling balls, and basketballs**

 **Shadow of Impending Doom**

 **-Blows a whistle, summoning something to fall on her opponent**

Bullet: She has powerful ending moves called Blockbusters, which get stronger the more energy she has!

 **BLOCKBUSTERS**

 **Extremely powerful attacks**

 **Has three levels**

 **-Blockbusters of higher level have more power, but can't be used until Peacock is at that level of Dramatic Tension**

 **-Dramatic Tension gained by attacking, blocking, or taking damage**

 **Argus Agony**

 **-Level 1 Blockbuster**

 **-Fires a beam of energy from the Theonite Cannon before bringing out all of her Eyes of Argus and firing numerous energy bolts from them**

 **Lonesome Lenny**

 **-Level 1 Blockbuster**

 **-Summons Lonesome Lenny, who sits in place for five seconds before exploding**

 **-Time before exploding shortens if Lenny is attacked**

 **-Can also damage Peacock**

 **Goodfellas**

 **-Level 3 Blockbuster**

 **-Puts the foe in a burlap sack before bringing in all of her gang to pummel them, followed by tossing her cigar at George Bomb, causing him to blow up with the opponent next to him**

Tech: She may be the Anti-Skullgirl weapon, but every weapons has its flaws.

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Insane**

 **-Prevents her from strategizing**

 **Hasn't unlocked the Avery Unit's true potential**

 **Not as good in the air as she is on the ground**

 **-Special moves can only be used on the ground**

 **-Most of her attacks can be dodged by jumping**

 **A tad arrogant**

 **-Considers herself to be the strongest person ever**

Bullet: She is the one New Meridian trusts to protect them, even though she's 13. She may be insane, but she can pull through to finish the job!

Peacock: Time to paint the town red!

(Death Match logo)

Tech: His name and origin is unknown, even his backstory isn't known! In fact, he may be the most recognisable villain in the James Bond franchise, but little is known about him!

 **Name: unknown**

 **Age: looks to be in his late 20s or early 30s**

 **Height: 7' 2"**

 **Weight: 315 lbs**

 **Occupation: Henchman**

 **Feats**

 **Fought a shark and won**

 **Had an entire** **construction scaffold collapse on top of him and survive**

 **Drove a car off a cliff into someone's roof and survived**

 **Fell off a moving train and survived**

 **Survived a high-speed crash of a tramway car**

 **Fell from a Brazilian waterfall and survived**

 **Defeated Hugo Drax, with the help of James Bond of course**

 **bit through a tramcar wire, which are REALLY thick and hard to break**

Bullet: His most noticeable thing his to be his teeth!

 **Metal Teeth**

 **Made from stainless steel**

 **Can bite through a tramcar wire**

 **Very sharp**

Tech: He is a henchman, so he does have flaws of his own!

 **Weaknesses**

 **Is not invincible**

 **Needs to be on close range to attack**

 **-lacks mid and long ranged attacks**

 **Kind of absent minded**

 **-doesn't think straight**

Bullet: Jaws is an awesome henchman. You better watch out if you fight him.

Jaws: Well, here's to us!

(Death Match logo)

Tech: Alright, the combatants are set. Time to end this debate once and for all!

Bullet: It's time for a **DEATH MATCH!**

(Death Match logo)

Peacock bursts through the giant doors to a giant office, with a very old man in the chair.

Peacock: Time for your blood to paint the room red, Lorenzo!

Lorenzo: Oh? Looks like you never met my new henchman!

Jaws then walks into the room, looking at the mechanical girl.

Peacock: Wow he's big!

She then smirked, getting into a fighting stance.

Peacock: Bring it!

 **Fight!**

Jaws rushes towards Peacock, only for her to teleport behind him and pull her spiked baseball bat out. But before Peacock could swing it, Jaws grabbed it, took it out of her grasp, and threw it across the room.

Peacock: Here! Hold this!

She then handed him a George Bomb, then teleported away. Jaws quickly threw it, the bomb exploding near Lorenzo.

Lorenzo: WATCH IT!

Jaws growled a bit. A shadow appeared above Jaws, so he looked up and saw an elephant was about to fall on him, so he quickly dodged it. When the elephant dropped on the floor where Jaws used to be, Jaws chuckled before turned around. He was now face-to-face with the barrel of a shotgun.

Peacock: Say your prayers!

Jaws bit the barrel, snapping it in two with his mighty jaws. He laughed maniacally at Peacock after he spat out the part. He then fell through the floor by a portal and appeared near the doors. When he looked at the mechanical girl, she was laughing.

Peacock: Argus Agony!

A bird head with Avery on it came out of her hat, shooting a laser through Jaws. If that wasn't enough, many eyes came out and also shot many lasers through him. After that was done, Jaws fell to the floor, dead.

Peacock: Not much of a fighter, was he?

 **K.O!**

(The left screen shows Jaws being dragged off by Cerebella and the right screen shows Peacock walking Lorenzo in her normal way.)

Bullet: Aw man!

Tech: Jaws, at first, was physically and mentally stronger than Peacock, but she was practiced in long range combat, so he was at a disadvantage! Sure Jaws survived a fall to the ground from a plane without a parachute, but Peacock was faster and more durable, a type of opponent that Jaws NEVER fought before!

Bullet: And that's NOT including Peacock fought the Skullgirl and Jaws didn't! I guess **Argus** gave Jaws **Agony**!

Tech: The winner, is Project Peacock!

Bullet: Next time on Death Match!

A robotic girl's voice: Beep boop meow.


End file.
